Perfect Family
by Dedek Panda
Summary: [Semi-Canon, Family, Humor][Typo bertebaran, You've been warned] Sebuah fluff yang menceritakan kemana ibu Mitsuki. MitsuOro. Berniat untuk RnR?


_Terkadang, memiliki sepasang orang tua yang normal membuat kita lupa bersyukur dan malah belum puas dengan apa yang sudah mereka berikan kepada kita. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Mitsuki? Apakah dia sudah puas dengan seorang ayah yang bentuk dan statusnya saja tidak jelas?_

 **Perfect Family,** **written by me.**

 **Naruto,** **owned by MK.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Humor, Family, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Tou-san, siapa ibuku?" tanya anak berambut biru muda itu.

''Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Baiklah. Sanin ular itu cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan anaknya. Ia benar-benar tak memprediksi pertanyaan seperti itu. Ia rasa ia sudah mendidik anak itu dengan benar. Lalu apa yang salah? Darimana anak itu bisa mendapat ide untuk bertanya itu? Atau lebih detailnya, bagaimana bisa terbesit dipikirannya tentang sebuah mahluk yang dapat mengandung bayi _**normal**_.

"Tentu saja. Aku melihat Boruto-kun belanja bersama diakhir pekan bersama ibunya. Lalu, Sarada-chan terkadang tidak ikut latihan karena ingin membantu ibunya untuk memasak. Mereka sering melakukan kegiatan dengan ibu mereka. Lalu, bagaimana dengan ibuku? Apakah ayah masih menggunakan alasan klasik ' _Ibu sedang pergi misi grade S_ '? Apakah misi grade S berdurasi tiga belas tahun?" tanya anak itu yang benar-benar membuat tenggorokan sang ayah tertohok.

 _ **Jadi Mitsuki juga mau membantu Om-Om yang status dan wujudnya gak jelas ini buat masak?—**_ Penulis terkekeh. Astaga, kenapa part Penulis bisa muncul disini? Kembali lagi ke cerita.

Sang ayah pun terdiam. Asap mengepul dari semangkuk ramen didepannya membantu Orochimaru untuk berpikir tenang.

"Ah, baiklah Mitsuki-kun. Maafkan ayah berbohong selama ini. Ibumu—tidak ada." Ucap Orochimaru—nama sang ayah dengan raut yang penuh ketakutan. Ia memang dapat menyembunyikannya. Namun seseorang yang memiliki mata setajam Orochimaru tentu tidak akan terkecoh dengan air mukanya.

"Tidak ada? Meninggal?" tanya Mitsuki dengan tenang. Untuk seorang anak yang seumur dirinya sangat hebat dapat menguasai emosi dengan wajah tenang itu. Ah, mungkin kalau saja Sarada ada disampingnya, ia akan benar-benar menonjok bocah ular itu.

"Haha—bahkan aku dan ibumu saja belum menikah."

Biar kuulangi lagi.

 **BELUM MENIKAH.**

Jadi, dia ini anak diluar nikah?

Jadi dia ini anak dari 'hubungan terlarang'?

Jadi dia ini anak dari 'sebuah kecelakaan'?

... _ **Anjrit!**_ —Penulis juga terkejut dan emosi. _**Tega banget kamu, dasar Si Om Ular Transgender!**_

Baik, abaikan part penulis diatas. Back to the point.

Oh astaga, seharusnya ia tahu mengapa ayahnya selalu menyembunyikan identitas dan tinggal dihutan belantara, dengan segudang lorong-lorong yang bahkan ia belum bisa menghapalnya walau disanalah tempat ia lahir dan dibesarkan.

"Maksud ayah?"

"Maksud ayahmu adalah ibumu keburu meninggal sebelum mereka menikah. Aku bahkan harus menjagamu saat kau masih berbentuk embrio dua puluh empat jam karena perkembanganmu saat masa kandungan berada diluar rahim ibumu. Bisa-bisanya ayahmu mengambil DNA dan sel telur ibumu dan menciptakan eksperimen gila. Beruntung kau hidup." Jelas Suigetsu mengeluh yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pohon disana.

"Jaga mulutmu Suigetsu." Ucap Orochimaru menyeruput ramennya. Tak buruk juga rasanya, dua mangkuk ramen sebagai penjeda latihan.

"Yah, seharusnya kau merasa beruntung memiliki ayah yang fleksibel." Ucap Suigetsu mendekat. Mitsuki kembali menatap ramennya. "Tunggu apa lagi? Makanlah ramenmu sebelum dingin." Ucap Orochimaru masih dalam ketenangan. Suigetsu sendiri melangkah pergi niat menuntaskan tugasnya dari bos-nya yang berkelamin ganda.

Mereka terus menyeruput ramen itu dalam ketenangan. Tak mereka pedulikan tentang panas matahari yang menyegat. Orochimaru begitu senang hari ini, ia merasa beruntung. Mati-matian ia menahan senyum didepan Mitsuki. Ia begitu senang, sampai ia menyadari bahwa Mitsuki telah menghabiskan ramennya.

"Tou-san, ayo lanjutkan lagi latihannya." Ucap Mitsuki. Orochimaru pun menaruh sisa mangkuk ramennya dibawah pohon dipinggir lapangan latihan itu.

Latihan kembali dilanjutkan. Orochimaru cukup terkejut dengan kemampuan luar biasa Mituski yang meningkat tajam. Memang beberapa celah untuk menyerang masih terbuka lebar, namun Mitsuki juga langsung membalasnya dengan menyerang Orochimaru dicelah kesempatan. Mereka tak pandang waktu untuk latihan, sehingga kanvas jingga dilangit menegur mereka untuk berhenti dan beristirahat. Mata Orochimaru baru saja menyadari kalau Mitsuki tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau masih memikirkan perihal tadi?" tanya Orochimaru menebak. Ia mengunci pergelangan Mitsuki sehingga bocah itu tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya. Mitsuki menundukan wajahnya.

Orochimaru melepaskan tangan Mitsuki dan beralih menepuk kepala Mitsuki dengan kasih sayang, "Kau itu harta karunku yang paling berharga. Aku menyayangimu lebih dari yang kau duga. Aku menyayangimu dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam." Ucap Orochimaru tulus. Selanjutnya, liquid bening meluncur dari manik Mitsuki. Ia memeluk Orochimaru dengan kuat. Yang dipeluk hanya balas memeluk sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Mitsuki.

"Tou-san, memilikimu sudah membuatku merasa aku memiliki keluarga yang sempurna dan bahagia!"

 _ **Anoo-Penulis juga mau dipeluk ihiks—**_ Penulis ikutan nangis.

.

.

 **THE END.**

.

.

 **[Behind The Scene]**

"Maksud ayahmu adalah ibumu keburu meninggal sebelum mereka menikah. Aku bahkan harus menjagamu saat kau masih berbentuk embrio dua puluh empat jam karena perkembanganmu saat masa kandungan berada diluar rahim ibumu. Bisa-bisanya ayahmu mengambil DNA dan sel telur ibumu dan menciptakan eksperimen gila. Beruntung kau hidup." Jelas Suigetsu mengeluh yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pohon disana.

"Jaga mulutmu Suigetsu." Ucap Orochimaru menyeruput ramennya. Tak buruk juga rasanya, dua mangkuk ramen sebagai penjeda latihan.

"Cut! Akting kalian bagus!" teriak Sutradara dari pinggir lapangan. Orochimaru dan Mitsuki menaruuh kembali mangkuk ramennya yang baru termakan dua suapan itu. Namun seketika aura disekitar lapangan itu menjadi dingin dan mengerikan. Layaknya saat para pembawa acara _**Dimensi Lain**_ mengelilingi reruntuhan komplek Uchiha yang sudah tak terjamah tangan manusia di Konoha.

"Hoy! Kenapa Penulis belum diasingkan?" tanya para kru. Oh, ternyata situasi ini disebabkan oleh penulis, toh.

Sang Penulis pun muncul dengan ganasnya, urat-urat menimbul di dahi dan leher Penulis. Dengan ganasnya pula, penulis merebut mangkuk yang ada didepan Orochimaru dan Mitsuki. Ia memakan habis Ramen dimangkuk itu tanpa _ber-perikeramenan_. Ia sampai menjilati sisa-sisa kuah ramen yang menempel di dinding-dinding mangkuk ramen tersebut.

Mata penulis kembali ke wujud semula, dari wujud mata yang berbentuk Ramen berwarna _sharingan_. Senyumnya kembali terpancar dan wajahnya kembali _Innocent_.

"Sudah kubilang untuk mengasingkannya, lihat apa jadinya. Padahal buka puasa tiga jam lagi." Ucap sang Sutradara menepuk keningnya.

"Dia berubah menjadi monster saat melihat makanan. Mengerikan~" ucap sang Cameraman. Ia memijit keningnya.

"Ya sudah. Kamu! Cepat beli lagi ramennya!" ujar Sutradara. Para kru langsung menunduk. Alis mereka sendiri menurun dan mata mereka meredup.

"Tempat Ramen yang paling dekat sudah tutup, pak..."

"Sialan. Terktuklah kau, penulis."

.

.

[Writter Note]

 _ **Hallo semuanya~ Ah maaf Laven jarang update akhir-akhir ini karena kondisi kesehatan fisik dan... kesehatan dompet.**_

"Bohong. Akun Facebook, Line, Instagram, Youtube dan Akun buat nge-gamenya aktif mulu noh!"

 _ **Ihiks ampun reader .**_

 _ **Beneran kok kesehatan Laven emang lagi menurun, ditambah lagi kesibukan dunia nyata. Ka-kalau itu aktif itu kan cu-cuma pelampiasan stress h-huh.**_

 _ **Nah, selalu dan selalu, goreskan beberapa kesan kalian saat membaca fic ini di kotak Review yah ^.^**_

 _ **Salam Manis,**_

 _ **Lvvnt.**_


End file.
